Fire and Ice
by SelenaEde
Summary: Ryan has a doomed crush, but he would do anything to make her feel better. WARNING: Crappy summary alert. WARNING 2: Shryan.


**DISCLAIMAH: **I do NOT own teh song Fire and Ice or Pat Benetar who sung the song, Light from Death Note, Death Note and I most certainly do NOT own High School Muscial, nor will I ever come in posession of High School Musical because if I ever did I'd probably DIE of FRIGHT! I don't even own a copy of the movie! I've seen it once a year ago and I barely remember it as most of my time was spent whimpering, ignoring it and hiding behind a pillow. This movie SCARES me.

NOTE: This is the LAST place I ever expected to be uploading anything. As mentioned aboe, High School Musical SCARES me. It is one of my biggest fears. My three top fears are Zac Efron, Zac Efron in the role of Troy, and High School Musical. Those are followed by heights, but still. Despite how much this movie frightens me, this idea was too great too pass up XD. Sorry if people are OOC or facts aren't right but as I said. Barely seen movie, it scares me. Oh and for those of you who KNOW who Light from Death Note is then you will notice that in the Manga and Anime he bears a SCARY resemblence to Zac. It's true. Anyways, enoguh talking. Onward with teh story of doom. (Yes I am aware that it is not that great and kind of hanging on the border to sucky, but still :P) Oh and the last thing I wanna say is; Come ON! You so know it would happen :P

**Fire and Ice**

_I wanna give you my love  
But you'll just take a little piece of my heart  
you'll just tear it apart_

I sighed as Iwalked into his room and collapsed dramatically on mybed. Another pain filled day to make me hate my own existence. Not that I'm emo or anything. Far from it. I love life, but life never really seemed to like me very much, and sometimes that fact got to me a little. Not to worry though, tomorrow I'd be back to normal.

My mind was swimming with thoughts but one shone like a beacon out of them all. Sharpay. The thought of my twin always made my stomach flutter. Her golden hair, her perfect blue eyes, the way that she laughed and took control…Yes, that's right, I, Ryan Evans was in love with my twin sister. Yes, I knew that it was wrong to feel this way about her, but I didn't care.

As far back as I can remember I had always felt this way about Sharpay. That's why I always let her boss me around. I couldn't stand it when Sharpay was upset with me and wasn't speaking to me. It ate meup inside, more than it ever should. Sharpay was perfect to me. Sure she had an attitude and thought the world revolved around her, but that just added to her charm. It just added to the intensity of my feelings for her. Her world revolved around her and little did she know, so did my world.

Now, I would be devastated if Sharpay ever found out. She would undoubtedly think it was disgusting and I was a pervert and a creep. She would shy away from me. Cast me out as her brother. Leave me alone. Leave me without my Sharpay. That would be a fate worse than death.

I sighed and got up, heading to one of the mirrors in my room. Dinner would be in a few minutes and I didn't want anyone to think something was wrong. Standing before the mirror I did some face exercises and fixed himy s hair and clothes.

"Ryan! Sharpay!" the sound of my mom's voice echoed through the hallway and into my room. "Dinner!"

"I'll be right there!" Sharpay's voice floated out from her room next to mine.

"Coming, Mom!" I called out. Taking one last look in the mirror and plastering a happy look on my face.

As I headed out of my room I almost bumped into Sharpay.

"Watch it Ryan!" Sharpay glared at me in her attitude-filled voice. I was ok with that. I knew she didn't mean it.

"Terribly sorry Sharpay. After you." I said and motioned for her to go first. Sharpay flashed me a smile and walked first. That was the Sharpay that I knew. That only I knew.

We headed downstairs and I couldn't help but notice that Sharpay was dressed up. Sharpay always looked nice, but today she looked especially nice… I couldn't help but stare a little. Until I caught myself that is.

We sat down at the table with our mother and father. Dad asked us how our days were and we answered back the same as we always did. Our days were fine.

"Sharpay?" mom asked halfway through dinner.

"Yes mom?" Sharpay answered.

"You look especially nice this evening," mom stated. "What's the occasion?"

"I have a date," Sharpay answered.

"With who?" mom asked as I sat there, flustered. Sharpay had a date?

"Light, the transfer student," Sharpay answered. With that the table went silent and everyone resumed eating. I furiously cut up my steak and hoped no one would notice how viciously I was treating my poor piece of dead cow.

Sharpay had a date? Well of course she did, she's beautiful, a lot of guys wanted to date her. But is he good enough for Sharpay? My Sharpay? Besides, what kind of name was Light anyway? Stupid!

The rest of dinner went all right, especially after I caught myself and calmed down a little. At least enough to stop my assault on the piece of steak on my plate.

Once dinner was over Sharpay got up.

"I'm leaving now. Bye mom, bye dad, bye Ryan." My beautiful sister gave mom and dad pecks on the cheek and then gave me a hug. She smelled so good…

As Sharpay walked out the front door I called after her. "Have fun!"

"I will!" Sharpay called back and left. I was still fuming. I ended up helping Juanita the cook clear the table. My parents were shocked and so was Juanita. I quickly lied saying that I didn't have anything better to do. They all bought it. Everyone but Juanita that is.

Once all of the dishes were in the kitchen, Juanita started the long process of washing the dishes. We had a dishwasher, but Juanita never liked using it. She said it wasn't trust worthy.

"What is wrong Master Ryan?" Juanita asked once I grabbed a towel and started to dry the dishes. Juanita was used to this. Little did my parents or Sharpay know, but I would help with the dishes when something was bothering me.

"Nothing Juanita," I answered.

"Master Ryan, I know this is not true." Juanita's accent became thicker when she was concerned.

"It's nothing, really Juanita," I answered.

"You know you can tell Juanita anything right. Unless…" Juanita looked at me. "Does this have something to do with the thing that you cannot tell me?"

I didn't answer her and she just nodded. Juanita was great, but I could never tell her. Instead of pestering me into telling her, Juanita just smiled and went back to work.

I helped Juanita finish the dishes and tidy up the kitchen a bit. It was around nine when I finally left Juanita and went to my room. I was getting a little antsy. Sharpay had left for her date with Light a few hours ago. I couldn't stand seeing my lovely Sharpay gone for so long. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I grabbed the remote for my TV.

Eventually I just popped in the closest DVD, which happened to be the musical _Sweeney Todd_. As I watched I sang along. I knew all of Sweeney's lines. Sharpay and I had oddly enough had an obsession with the musical when we were little. She always wanted to be Mrs. Lovett and made me be Sweeney. I think that might be when I first realized my feelings for Sharpay. When we were Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd.

Two hours later the musical was almost over, Sweeney had just thrown Lovett into the oven when I heard the door to Sharpay's room close. The way that it sounded told me that Sharpay was upset about something. It had the slightly too loud to be a normal door close but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

I paused the movie and left my room. I knocked on Sharpay's door quietly.

"Sharpay?" I called quietly. I received no answer from my sister, the love of my life.

"Sharpay?" I tried again. I still received no answer and I was getting worried. "I know you're in there, Shar."

I heard a quiet sob and that was it.

"Sharpay?" I called in a normal tone as I opened the door to her room. She could yell and scream at me all she wanted about waiting to be invited in but I needed to know that she was all right.

I gasped when I saw the sight before me. My lovely sister who is normally so composed was sitting on her bed crying. He mascara was running and she was a mess; a lovely mess but still a mess. I closed the door behind me and looked at the sight before me that was breaking my heart.

"Sharpay, what happened?" I asked as I walked over to her bed. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't protest, only sobbed more.

"Shhh, it's ok," I soothed as she leaned her head on my shoulder and cried. I stroked her unbelievably soft hair and felt anger bubble up inside me. Who would do this to my Sharpay?

We sat like that for what felt like forever until she finally calmed down. Me hugging the love of my life and Sharpay bawling her eyes out. Once her sobs had been reduced to sniffles I looked at her.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" I asked. "What happened?" I felt my heart tighten, as she looked pained.

"Light," she pouted.

"What about him?" I asked, fighting the urge to go out and hunt the bastard down.

"He," she took a breath, still clinging to me. "He hurt me."

"He hurt you?" I said, my voice dangerously low, beyond anger now.

"Not physically." She answered quickly. I felt a little relieved. Only a little. He still hurt my Sharpay after all.

"What happened?" I asked, stroking her hair again.

"I thought he was different, but he's just like all the others! And on top of that he already has a girlfriend! He said he was only going out with me to prove that he could. He's such a jerk!" And with that the tears were back.

"Oh Shar," I murmured, still stroking her hair. Thank god she didn't know how she made me feel.

We sat like that for another long while until Sharpay seemed to be all right again. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost twelve-thirty. I sighed and started to get up.

"Wh-where are you going?" Sharpay asked in a meek voice that no one besides me would ever hear come out of her mouth.

"It's almost twelve-thirty, I was going to head back to my room and let you sleep." I answered, looking at her eyes, which were wide and helpless. This was my Sharpay. The Sharpay that stayed hidden from the world.

"Please stay Ryan," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I need my brother right now."

My heart jumped. She may have only asked me to stay as her brother, but I could lie to myself couldn't I?

"All right Shar," I said, sitting down beside her. She lay down and made room for me and I lay down too. She rolled over and wrapped an arm around me. I rolled on my side and wrapped an arm around her too. Her head was against my chest and our legs became a tangled mess. We used to lie like this when we were little. When we used to think that I would marry her when we grew up. Before we learned that that was impossible and frowned upon.

We lay like that, my heart fluttering and her breathing hitched with a sob every once in a while. Eventually her breathing became even and she was asleep. I glanced down at her and smiled. She looked so peaceful. I just lay there watching her. While she was asleep I could pretend that she was all mine, not just my sister.

I planted and gentle kiss on her forehead and sighed.

"No one will love you like I do Shar," I whispered and then closed my eyes, willing blissful sleep to claim me as it had claimed my sister, my love. Before I fell asleep I vaguely wondered what mom and dad were going to say when they found us asleep like this in the morning. After all we hadn't done this in years.

I'd find out when it happened. Tomorrow was another day, and right now was perfect. That's all that mattered.


End file.
